Like Fathers, Unlike Sons
by TheLovelyDanish
Summary: Scorpius and Albus have a small heart to heart after the sorting.
A/N - I wanna give a HUGE thanks to my new Beta, my friend CharmedMilliE- Karry Master. If you like Pokemon or Supergirl/Flash fics go over to her and take a look at her stories!

* * *

Albus Potter tossed and turned in his bed, unable to get comfortable in the large emerald green four post bed. He turned to his side and looked at the chair beside him with his new uniform laying neatly on the chair. His eyes glazed over the Slytherin crest on his robes before reaching his hand out and running his fingers over the silky green and silver tie that hung over the chair. It seemed so long ago he was at the train station with his father who had told him it was all right to be a Slytherin. His eyes looked over the uniform again and again before they focused on something past the chair.

Albus sat up slightly and saw a small blonde boy gazing out the small window on the floor. His legs were pulled up to his chest and a large black and grey owl at his feet. His blonde hair was slicked back and his eyes looked out the open window into the distance. Albus slowly and quietly climbed out of bed and sat down across from the young boy, who never took his eyes away from the window.

"Can't sleep?" He asked quietly. The blonde boy simply shook his head and glanced over at Albus. "Me either. I'm Albus Potter by the way"

"Scorpius Malfoy" His voice was quiet and soft and he gave Albus a small smile before petting his owl lovingly.

"What's your owls name?" Albus smiled as he looked at the owl.

"Bella." The boys stayed quiet for a long time, staring out the window at the beautiful countryside before Scorpius spoke up. "I wish I wasn't in Slytherin"

"Why?" Albus asked curiously. "Your entire family has been in Slytherin for ages. They must be so proud of you."

"They are proud of me. I know they are," He sighed heavily. "People hear the name Malfoy and they assume that you're going to be in Slytherin. I wanted to be different, be the exception to the rule. I wanted to be the first Malfoy to be in a different house; be somewhere other than Slytherin. I wanted to stand out from the crowd and show people they can't judge me by my name."

"I get it, that's why I asked the hat to place me in Slytherin." Albus smirked. Scorpius' head snapped up so fast Albus was afraid his neck would break. The boy was clearly shocked.

"You wanted to be in Slytherin house!" Albus smiled and nodded.

"Yea, for the same reason you wanted to be in a different house. My entire family has been in Gryffindor for ages, we even have a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, but there has never been a Potter or Weasley in Slytherin. I wanted to stand out from my family and show people they can't judge me by who I'm related to."

"Everyone expects me to turn evil and now that I'm in Slytherin like my grandfather and my father they know I'll turn evil. I hear it so much that I'm starting to believe it's true," Scorpius turned away from him and focused his gaze on Bella, petting her head softly with his finger.

"Not all Slytherins are evil." Albus spoke, Scorpius glanced up at him. "Not all Ravenclaws are smart. Not all Hufflepuffs are weak. Not all Gryffindors are brave."

"That was the cheesiest thing I ever heard." Both boys laughed quietly, making sure not to wake their sleeping housemates.

"You know we are already different from our fathers." Scorpius said proudly, already feeling better then he had moments ago.

"Really? How so?" Albus thought curiously.

"Well I've always heard stories about how much our families have hated each other. I mean my father and your father were mortal enemies in school!" Scorpius pointed out remembering stories his father had told him.

"Yea I know that, get to the point Scorp," Albus said with a huff.

"Who would've thought that a Malfoy and a Potter would become best friends?" He smirked holding out his hand. Albus smiled brightly and clapped his hand against the other boys and they laughed. They spent a few more minutes talking about their favorite Quidditch teams and what classes they were looking forward too before heading to bed. Both feeling better about the sorting then they had earlier and happy that they had both managed to make a friend.

* * *

Comments make my world go 'round! The more you leave, the faster I'll write more Harry Potter oneshots!

~ Forever&Always,

Kimmie


End file.
